Lo vio
by Once L
Summary: [KNBamigosecreto2013]. Para: Saeki Hikari. — Porque aquel pelirrojo alto, de un momento a otro, la impactó. Para siempre. Y no de la mejor manera.


**Lo vio.**

**Para: **Saeki Hikari.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket es de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, no mío.

* * *

La primera vez que Saeri lo vio, puede que haya sido por casualidad.

Y es que ese día, la joven con cabello y ojos castaños se había pasado por Maji Burger luego de salir de la escuela y como quería hacer un poco de tiempo hasta que sus padres volvieran a casa —sí, ese día había vuelto a olvidar las llaves dentro. Hecho que, últimamente pasaba muy a menudo, posiblemente porque era época de exámenes y ella no tenía nada más en la cabeza más que estudiar—, es que había entrado ahí para sentarte, comer un poco, y esperar que fuera más tarde, la hora en que sus padres volvían de trabajar para poder volver a su hogar.

Y entonces, y mientras la joven comía su hamburguesa acompaña de un batido de vainilla esta vez, es que lo vio.

Él, llamó su atención desde el primer momento en el que entró al lugar. Tanto por su altura —el primer elemento que notó al recordarle a _alguien_, quizá cierto rubio de la Generación de los Milagros y que también era modelo y últimamente salía mucho en las revistas— como por el color de su cabello tan llamativo, rojo, y ni hablar de la mirada con ceño fruncido que tenía dándole un porte amenazante, o sencillamente, el aura intensa que parecía desprender al abrirse paso para ordenar algo de comer.

La idea de _un tigre salvaje _pasó por su mente, centrándose de nuevo en su propia comida cuando la fila para ordenar se hizo más larga y lo perdió de vista.

Su atención después de eso se posó en las cosas que sucedían fuera del lugar mientras ella seguía comiendo, notando cómo el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte.

Eso era bueno. Media hora más, y podría emprender camino a casa. Pensando en eso, es que no volvió a buscar al pelirrojo y las cosas hasta ahí quedaron…

… o al menos, por ese día.

Porque sí, después se lo volvería a encontrar, ¡y de qué forma! Ahora sí nunca lo olvidaría.

.

Había pasado todo un mes desde que Saeri había visto a aquel pelirrojo alto y para ser sinceros, ella no había vuelto a pensar en ese día, en ese momento o sencillamente en él. Sólo había sido un vistazo, un momento sin importancia, por lo que ya casi estaba olvidado para siempre.

Y, ni siquiera las veces que había ido después de eso a Maji Burger la habían puesto a pensar en ello o en aquel chico, por lo que el siguiente acontecimiento la tomó completamente por sorpresa. Fue algo que jamás se esperó.

.

Ese día, era miércoles por la tarde cuando ella entró al lugar. Desde hacía un par de días tenía ganas de comer en Maji Burger y hoy, que no tenía muchos pendientes o tareas por hacer es que pudo hacerlo.

La castaña iba pensando en qué tipo de hamburguesa pedir y con qué bebida acompañarla. Iba tan centrada en eso que no notó cómo una de las personas que estaban sentadas en una de las mesas se levantaba de repente con una charola vacía —lo que había ordenado ya se lo había terminado y pensaba repetir de nuevo—, se encaminaba hacia la misma área a la que ella iría, chocando en algún momento contra su espalda al detenerse sin previo aviso esta persona.

¿El resultado? Una colisión que la hizo caer hasta el suelo y de sentón debido a la marcada diferencia de pesos, estaturas y alto total que el otro hizo, dejándola por un momento desorientada.

_¿Qué había pasado?_

Se preguntaba Saeri, y al verse ahí, en el piso y delante de ella el cuerpo enorme y ancha espalda de alguien es que lo dedujo. Había chocado con esa persona al estar distraída, siendo totalmente su culpa, lo admitía, por lo que tenía que disculparse. Y ya de paso, levantarse de ahí. Aunque su trasero seguía doliendo. Tal vez un par de segundos después.

—Yo... —intentó disculparse mientras tanto, quedándose a medias cuando la persona se giró para ver qué había pasado. Qué había chocado contra él.

Y al hacerlo, es que ella lo reconoció. De inmediato.

¡Era él!

El muchacho pelirrojo y alto que había visto hacía mucho tiempo atrás en Maji Burger. ¡El _Tigre salvaje_!

Sólo que... al estar ella en el suelo, se veía más alto de lo que ya de por sí era, más imponente y fuerte, y sobre todo, más _molesto_. Se le notaba en su expresión, en el aura rojiza y densa que lo cubría al darse la vuelta y verla, y la forma en la que la miraba con aquellos penetrantes ojos rojos que parecían echar chispas con ceño fruncido y —curiosas, extrañas— cejas dobles pero tensas, le daban el toque final para hacerlo lucir aterrador. Peligroso. Un verdadero tigre a punto de devorar a su presa, ¡y claro que daba miedo!

Ella se asustó, mucho, entrando de inmediato en pánico por lo que esta persona pudiera hacer o decir pese a ser un accidente.

El dolor en su trasero desapareció de inmediato, se puso como pudo de pie, y lo único que sabía que tenía que hacer ahora —en vez de ponerse a llorar, porque de verdad quería hacerlo— era escapar como pudiera de ahí.

—Yo... L-Lo... —Intentó decir, cerrándosele la garganta y atorándosele las palabras.

No, no podía estar más ante él. Tenía mucho miedo.

Y éste, aumentó más cuando el de cabellos rojos se agachó un poco y estiró una de sus manos para decir un:

—Hey...

Consiguiendo una reacción inmediata de su parte.

—¡No! ¡Yo...! ¡Ah! —Dándose la vuelta para irse corriendo como si su vida dependiera de eso. Y en su mente, era así.

—¡Hey, espe...! —Él trató de llamarla, de detenerla, pero ya era tarde.

Aquella chica ya se había ido a toda prisa, abandonando el lugar y dejándolo a él con un par de miradas sobre su persona ante esta escena.

—¿Pero qué...?

Sencillamente él no entendía nada.

—La asustaste, Kagami-kun.

—¡Ah! —El mencionado dio un brinco ante la presencia repentina y el comentario de Kuroko—. ¡Tú! —Frunció el ceño al verlo a su lado como si nada. ¿Qué no lo iba a esperar en su mesa?—. ¿Desde cuándo es que estás ahí?

—He estado aquí contigo todo el tiempo, Kagami-kun —y volteó a verlo—. Yo también quería otro batido de vainilla.

Kagami frunció más el ceño.

—Maldito... —murmuró entre dientes.

Ambos miraron de nuevo el camino por el que aquella chica se había ido, guardando silencio un par de segundos. Aquello seguía siendo extraño.

—Yo... —El pelirrojo se rascó confundido la cabeza al hablar primero. Sabía que no era necesario, pero de alguna forma quería explicarlo—. Sólo quería ayudarla y preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

Kuroko lo entendía, y sabía que esa había sido su intención al acercarse a aquella chica y extenderle su mano. Pero la expresión que puso y el aura que lo rodeó en mal momento no ayudaron en absoluto. Sólo consiguieron el resultado opuesto.

—Lo sé —asintió convencido su sombra, esbozando una pequeña, casi, imperceptible sonrisa—. Aunque Kagami-kun no sabe cómo expresar ciertas cosas. —Lo cual le hacía mucha gracia.

—¡Hey!

El comentario no le gustó para nada a Kagami, alterándose un poco y volviendo a atraer la atención de los presentes cuando volvió a alzar la voz.

Pero a fin de cuentas era cierto lo que Kuroko le había dicho por lo que no volvió a reñir y mejor, fueron a formarse a la fila para ordenar de nuevo. Lo que iban a hacer en un principio antes de ese incidente.

.

Por su parte, y un par de días después de lo ocurrido, a Saeri le costaría todavía trabajo pasar por esa calle y muchos meses más, volver a entrar a Maji Burger.

Y es que el temor latente de que aquel pelirrojo estuviera ahí era más fuerte que sus ganas por comer una hamburguesa o... un batido de vainilla. Mejor, seguir alejada de aquel Tigre Salvaje por su propio bien. Sí, eso.

**Fin.**

* * *

Hola.

Pues... espero que a mi amiga secreta le haya gustado aunque sea un poquito este pequeño fic que me ha costado mucho escribir. Eso, pues no estoy acostumbrada ni tengo experiencia en escribir PersonajesxOc por lo que al final lo he hecho más "general" que en plan romance o amistad. Espero que no te moleste.

Y bueno, como muestra de mi poco ingenio con este tipo de fics esta el nombre que "elegí" para la protagonista siendo nada más ni menos que una mezcla entre los nombre de mi amiga secreta, es decir:

**Saeri = Sae**ki Hika**ri****.**

La inicial del primer nombre y la última silaba del segundo.

¡Lo sé! Cero rompimiento de coco u originalidad, pero en fin. Ni idea de cómo crear un carácter y no quería "usar mal" o "arruinar" los que ella ha creado.

En cuanto la historia. Muy simple y sin complicaciones. Quise irme por el miedo o temor que Kagami puede provocar —a veces— en otras personas, y el problema que en ocasiones puede tener al no saber cómo expresar lo que piensa o siente. Y ahí está.

Ya como conclusión diré que, de verdad espero que a Saeki Hikari le guste mínimamente, y espero que hayas tenido una buena y linda Navidad con tus seres queridos y mis mejores deseos para este 2014.

Sin más, muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
